


The Pil(l) I took

by w0npilessence



Series: ~Kim Wonpil one shot~ [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Wonpil is soft, for a friend on twt, oc/reader has a awful fever, the type of soft y'all love, too fluf my taste, wow my tagging skills xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0npilessence/pseuds/w0npilessence
Summary: Oc/Reader has an awful fever and Wonpil is the most caring, lovely and adorable boyfriend ever.(Draft still)Fluf for my friend sofreehotcake💕🍓🍰





	The Pil(l) I took

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bripiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bripiri/gifts).



Yesterday I felt extremely bad, but as always I went to work. After my college saw my face decided to cover my shifts today. Today I feel even worse; I barely slept tonight and when I woke up could not really go back to sleep.  
Looking at the thermometer, on top of being an extremely hot day of June I have forty degrees Celsius. It's extremely uncomfortable; if I cover myself is a living hell, sweat dripping on my back and temple while if I open a window I start shivering and sneezing even worse. I have been dancing with the sheets all day, taking cold showers and trying to distract myself with some books. But truly nothing works to distract me from this headache that joins the fever. I curse the moment in which yesterday forget to buy ibuprofen on my way home.  
Lying on the bed half naked and half covered in the sheets, watching Canimals on TV without fully paying attention to it. My sigh gets blurry and the only thing I remember before falling asleep is the annoying pain that starts in my forehead.  
I had such an odd and unpleasant nightmare. I wake up in cold sweat, heavy breathing when a hand reached my forehead.  
"Hey, babe. How are you feeling?" It's Wonpil. I relax.  
"I'm not feeling good" I sat on the bed laying my back on the headboard, rubbing my long sleeves on my eyes. When I look up, Wonpil pouts while sat down on the edge of the bed. I reach my arm to softly pat his face. I don't like when he looks at me in a pitiful way, you know, like the way he looks at Jae. He took my arm and leaned his head on my hand.  
"I brought you some chicken soup," He says suddenly  
"What I do need right now is..." I started to say when he took out of the plastic bag the ibuprofen bottle.  
"Take this" He reached then the water glass on the night table while opening the container.  
Wow, he really thought of everything.  
I reach to take the glass full of water but I see my hand slightly shaking. It's making the water wave inside. I feel my arm so weak. Wonpil sees it and put his hand under the glass while he hands me the pill.  
I took it and Wonpil went out to serve the chicken soup. I suddenly realise he never saw me without makeup yet. I quickly take my mirror from the draft. My eyes are puffy and dark, my nose is red like my cheeks. I look like a troll. I wonder how he didn't run away yet... Wait, Is he still on my flat, right? I sigh deeply and bend on my knees.  
He then returns and sits beside me. He touches my back with his warm hand. Somehow it feels good on my shivery skin. He hands me the spoon and as I try to drink the liquid I see my hand shivers again. Gosh, this is so embarrassing. I was able to eat at lunch, I swear. He quickly reaches the spoon before I spill anything.  
"You don't look to be doing fine" He finally says with the bowl on his hands.  
"Yeah, I know I look like a troll who can't hold a spoon," I said completely serious but he laughs. He balanced back with the warmest and biggest smile on his face. His eyes shined and the wrinkles around his eyes appeared.  
Something about him smiling made me feel better inside. He draws nearer me, dropped a kiss on my temple and said: "Then I'll help you". I nodded and followed the instructions.

Once finished we lay down. Currently buried on his chest between his arms. I am trying to forget how despite being a full grown adult, my boyfriend had to feed me mere minutes ago. But this concern quickly vanishes as the sense of comfort and warmth on contrast with my skin is calming any thoughts... or it's maybe the pill? I wonder which of both is.  
"Do you feel better?" He asks above my ear  
"I do" still buried on his chest without wanting to let him go anywhere. Now that I think of it the headache has disappeared. "The headache has disappeared too" I back my head to reach him with my eyes.  
"That's good my little troll," he says smiling to me.  
"Oh, Gosh... shut up Wonpil," I say and he giggles while holding me tighter.  
There is something of this Wonpil that feels secure and like a rock to which rely on. I can't help myself but feel like that between his arms with my tummy full and happy, my heart is also cherished to know he is taking care of me.  
He suddenly kisses my head and I realise: "Won't you take my fever with all this PA?"  
He stares at the air. After thinking for a moment he kisses my forehead says: "Then so be it"

**Author's Note:**

> You know, if you like leave a kudo or a nice comment. Bye!


End file.
